Masenshi
Masenshis (魔戦士) were a race of aggressive, powerful demons who inhabited the Planet Senjo who was nearly driven to extinction during a war between two enemy factions. This massive battle left only one child Masenshi alive, this particular child whose family was neutral during the war. Name origin The name Masenshi in Japanese literally means "demon warrior." Following the name puns of food in the Dragon Ball franchise, Masenshi demons have names that are derived from different kinds of meat. History Origins Masenshis were originally a nomadic race, traveling from planet to planet until they found an uninhabited planet which they felt right at home at. They eventually named this planet Senjo and colonized there. Afterwards, they waged war with any other race which they felt were a threat or just for fun. The Factions Later, some Masenshis eventually became conflicted with their actions and wanted to do something about it. However, other Masenshis saw no remorse in their actions and defied the other group. This sparked a war between the two factions, the Masenshis who wanted to stop their actions became known as the "Yoi" group and the other faction became known as the "Waru" group. The two groups fought fierce battles that lasted for approximately 10 years until every single one was killed in the bloodshed. This left only one young Masenshi remaining. Homeworld The Masenshi race's planet of origin is unknown since they constantly traveled from planet to planet until they settled down on Planet Senjo. The planet has a gravity that is fifty times that of Earth. The planet has a rocky terrain with flat fields of stone and large chains of mountains and numerous canyons that scar the planet's surface. Physiology Appearance Masenshis are a humanoid race with muscular, bulky bodies with various features such as horns, tails, and claws. Their skin colors range from green/blue/red/grey/black. Their skin can be a monotone, two toned, or piebald (three different colors). Their eyes can be any color of the rainbow. Personality Masenshi's are considered to be the demon counterpart to the Saiyans due to having very similar characteristics. Masenshis are typically very aggressive and headstrong, with short explosive tempers and have a love for fighting, destruction, and killing.. They appear to act very arrogant and cocky, which tends to backfire on them. They also tend to lack sympathetic emotions towards any other being that isn't a member of their kind. Power Masenshis are a naturally powerful race with enough power to destroy whole planets. They are also efficient in the use of ki which allows them to utilize flight or shoot energy waves, another trait they share with Saiyans. This is thanks to the planet's high gravity (50x that of Earth and 5x that of Planet Vegeta) which develops their strength, further making them incredibly strong even at young ages. Masenshis put a heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to importance in their society. Masenshis who do not show potential to assist in their violent ways are considered "useless" and are ridiculed, humiliated, and laughed at by others. Lifespan Masenshis can live for several centuries, up to about 700-900 years to be exact (with some exceptions). They retain their youth and prime much longer, even more so than Saiyans (for example, a middle-aged Saiyan looks about 30 or so, but Masenshis can look about physically about 20-30 even when they are already over a hundred years old). Known Masenshi Masenshis have names with meat puns, either in English or Japanese. *Coban: The only known surviving Masenshi. His family is killed in the war, leaving him the only one left. *Derloin: A soldier in the Waru clan. He, along with Sirloin, is killed in an explosion caused by Prok. *Haggis: A tall, slender Yoi Masenshi who is one of Prok's closest friends. *Mutton: A big, bulky Masenshi who was a member of the Waru faction. He was a general in the war. He is killed by Prok. *Prok: The husband of Roni and father of Sage and Coban. He was a commander in the Yoi clan. *Roni: Prok's wife and the mother of Sage and Coban. She was a military nurse during the war. *Salam: Coban's older brother. He was a solder in the war. He is killed by Mutton. *Sirloin: A soldier of the Waru faction. He, along with Derloin, is killed in an explosion caused by Prok. *Venis: A commander of the Waru faction. He kills Prok who in turns kills him. Trivia *The two factions that fight each other are called Yoi and Waru. Yoi is the Japanese word for good while Waru is the Japanese word for evil. *Masenshis share many similarites with the Saiyans: both are a race of naturally strong warriors who are adept at fighting and are near extinct. However, the methods of how the races were killed off are different (Frieza destroyed most of the Saiyans including their planet using his Supernova and the Masenshis killed each other off). They also have a small handful of surviving members (though while eight pure-blooded Saiyans survive, four of which die, only one Masenshi lives, in this case Coban). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Extraterrestials Category:Races Category:Demons Category:Masenshis Category:South Galaxy Races Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks